Zelda's Midnight Wedgie
by TheRedWizzard
Summary: After getting lost in the forest, Zelda has a humiliating encounter with a wolf. Contains sexual situations, nudity, strong language, and very, VERY, mild bestiality. You have been warned.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Holy shit! A story from me that's complete? What manner of sorcery be this?! Also if this becomes popular enough, maybe sequel? Again, it would have to be popular enough, like 20 favorites._

 _It's probably not getting a sequel..._

 _Also, because someone will inevitably ask: no, the wolf is not Link._

 **UPDATE:** _After reading through this chapter again, I decided to add a small paragraph to make the ending feel less abrupt. I hope you enjoy it._

 _All... ten people who read this._

* * *

Princess Zelda walked along the forest path, lost and confused. Earlier that evening, she decided to go for a walk in the woods. A few guards offered to come with her for protection, but she declined, saying she preferred the momentary solitude. That was at 8 PM. Now, it was almost midnight, and she had no idea where she was. She checked her surroundings for the umpteenth time and, once again, found nothing that could point her in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She hoped she wouldn't have to spend the night in the forest. Sleeping on the ground wasn't a concern; If she needed to, she could. The problem was that there was very little in the way of shelter, and there was the very real possibility that there could be-

Nearby, a twig snapped. Zelda turned around and looked into a pair of hungry yellow eyes. It was exactly what she was hoping she _wouldn't_ encounter in the forest.

Wolves

Zelda took a step back. Correction: Wolf. Singular. Just one. That, she could be thankful for. However, even a single wolf could be dangerous. She needed to get away, and fast.

"Stay back!" she shouted to the wolf.

The wolf took a step forward.

"I mean it!" she shouted.

Another step.

"Alright then…" Zelda took a few steps back, trying to put some distance between her and the wolf. But with each step back, the wolf moved forward, leaving little space between the two. Faced with no other options, Zelda began to charge Din's Fire.

Unfortunately, as Zelda walked backward, she tripped over a rock. That alone would be bad enough with a wolf stalking her. But Zelda was preparing a spell that needed concentration, or things could get ugly. Indeed, when Zelda hit the ground, the spell exploded, sending her flying.

Miraculously, Zelda was unharmed outside of feeling a bit sore and slightly singed. She stood up and shook her head, her legs wobbling a little. She then opened her eyes and looked down, the sight causing her to feel even warmer.

Her dress and boots were gone, sent flying somewhere else from the blast, leaving her in only a frilly purple bra, purple lace panties, black stockings, and matching garter belt. She looked around frantically trying to to find her belongings. Eventually, she found her dress on a nearby tree branch, waving in the air like a flag. Her boots were still unaccounted for, but it was a start. Fortunately, the dress wasn't too high up, and Zelda was a decent climber. Feeling relieved, she wrapped her arms around the trunk and began to-

She felt something jerk her back, keeping her from climbing. She looked back and saw, to her horror, the wolf from earlier. It had the waistband of her panties between its teeth and was growling. Slowly, yet with force, the wolf tugged her panties back, pulling them and Zelda away from the tree.

Acting fast, Zelda wrapped her legs around the trunk, locking them at the ankles, keeping her in place. It was not enough to deter the wolf, however; it only pulled harder, causing her shapely rear to stick out. She started breathing heavily; the thought of what the wolf would do to her after being dragged away was terrifying. That wasn't why she was panting though; As the wolf pulled, she became aware of a tight sensation around her sensitive area. With each tug, her panties would rub against her clit softly, causing her to gasp. She closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the sensation, biting her lip to silence a moan that threatened to escape from her throat. She shut her eyes tightly and gave an involuntary thrust of her hips against the tree trunk.

Zelda snapped back to reality as the wolf gave an extra hard tug, causing her legs to fall from the tree. Her position became completely horizontal as the wolf continued to tug on her panties, causing her breasts to shake back and forth slightly. Her panties stretched back farther and farther, like an overstretched rubber band. She shook her head trying to ignore the intense pressure against her groin.

"Stop it!" she shouted. The wolf ignored her.

" _I said let go!_ " Zelda swung her right leg back and kicked the wolf square in the jaw. She then did the same with her left leg and began to push the wolf back with her feet. She shuddered as she felt the wolf's warm breath on her stocking clad soles and grit her teeth. She pushed back harder and spread her legs to prevent her panties from sliding down her hips and off her body.

With each push of her slim legs, the wolf was forced back further. And each time the wolf moved back, Zelda's panties rubbed back and forth against her slit. It rubbed hard, but not enough to be uncomfortable. In fact, it made the pleasure from earlier more intense. Zelda felt like crying. It felt so _good_ and so _wrong_ at the same time; being pleasured by a wild animal was disgusting, and yet, she couldn't help herself.

"S-stop it!" cried Zelda. She couldn't take much more of it.

Suddenly, the wolf lost its grip and was sent sprawling on the ground. The waistband snapped against Zelda's bottom, eliciting an embarrassing yelp from the princess of Hyrule. Wasting no time, she climbed the tree and got her dress off the branch. However, it was too early to celebrate. The wolf, although incapable of climbing trees was not unconscious. As soon as she reached the branch, it was back on its paws and began circling the tree like a vulture.

Zelda sighed in frustration. She needed a plan to escape, and it needed to be now. Unfortunately, the intense feeling surrounding her sweet spot made it impossible to concentrate. She needed to feel release, but she couldn't touch herself while her life was in danger.

Zelda sighed. "As soon as I get back home, I'm going to find Link, send him to my room and-"

 _snap_ *

The tree branch Zelda was sitting on broke, sending her falling. She was at least 10 feet from the ground when she fell, and the landing was going to hurt.

However, the landing never came. Zelda looked up. As she fell, her dress got tangled up with another tree branch and caught her wrists in a tight grip, leaving her suspended three feet from the ground. Zelda sighed, certain that things could not get worse.

Suddenly, she yelped. Something had nipped her rear. Her pupils shrank to pinpricks. She had nearly forgotten about the wolf.

The wolf jumped back up, trying to grab Zelda's panties again. Each time it would get close and Zelda would cry out. Very briefly, it caught the waistband again and dragged it back before losing its grip, snapping the panties against her rear again.

Then, the wolf jumped again. This time, it clawed the tree trunk for extra momentum. It caught the back of Zelda's panties firmly this time and began to drag them back.

"Not again!" Zelda shouted. Although she managed to wrap her legs around the tree again, she almost sobbed in frustration; she was in the exact same situation again. This time, there we only two possibilities: either this branch would break too, leaving her vulnerable to the wolf's mercy, or her panties would be ripped off, leaving her trapped in the tree and nude from the waist down.

Zelda could not view either prospect with much enthusiasm.

The wolf wasn't able to touch the ground, causing Zelda's panties to stretch up and down like a yo-yo. Once again, the panties rubbed her sensitive area. Zelda nearly screamed in frustration; this was too much! How much longer would this humiliation go on?

And yet, she almost didn't want it to end. The tight sensation between her legs felt amazing. Her hips thrust against the tree. She threw her head back and moaned with pleasure.

"Harder…" she whispered softly. "Pull it harder…"

At last, the wolf was able to touch the ground. With all four paws on terra firma, it redoubled its efforts, pulling Zelda's panties even harder than before. They stretched out almost five feet away from Zelda's bare bottom. Despite this, the purple lace material showed no signs of ripping. It just rubbed back and forth against Zelda, pleasuring her with no signs of stopping.

Suddenly, a cracking sound caught her pointed ears. Zelda looked up to see that the branch was starting to break.

"No…"

The wolf stopped simply tugging Zelda's panties and instead started giving one big pull, causing her legs to slip from the tree and dangle loosely in the air.

"No, no, no!"

Slowly but surely, her panties began to slide down her hips to just below her knees.

" _NOOOO!_ "

The branch snapped in two, causing Zelda to tumble to the ground face down. She grunted from the slight pain surrounding her, slightly dazed from the rough landing. She shook her head, trying to get her bearings straight and rolled on to her back. That was when the true embarrassment of the night began.

To her abject humiliation, Zelda saw that as she fell a smaller branch had snagged on the center gore of her bra. As a result, the frilly purple bra now hung from the branch, out of her reach. Zelda looked down at her own chest and confirmed that she was indeed naked from the waist up. Zelda's face went the most unflattering shade of beet red. And just because the night hadn't been unfair enough, the wolf was still on the prowl.

The wolf slowly made its way towards Zelda, licking its chops. Zelda noticed its advance too late as the wolf reached her near nude figure. Just as she was getting up, the wolf charged at Zelda. She slammed both her feet out, kicking it in the face again. But this time the wolf charged with such force that it simply pushed Zelda's feet back and didn't stop until it was face to face with her, forcing her knees to her bare chest.

Zelda whimpered in fear as the wolf growled and bared its fangs at her. Slowly, it moved backward from the scared princess. Zelda started to lower her legs from her chest, but the wolf growled at her fiercely, letting her know to keep her legs in that position. Zelda obeyed and kept her legs close to her and spread them as not to crush the wolf. Suddenly, Zelda let out a yelp as she felt the wolf's tongue trace below her breasts. She panted heavily as the wet appendage traveled downwards across her stomach and dip into her belly button.

Suddenly, the wolf bared its fangs again and bit down on Zelda's black lace garter belt, ripping it off with a loud snap. It then caught the lace top of Zelda's left stocking between its teeth and ripped it slightly, repeating its actions with the right stocking. Both stockings now had holes in them from calves upwards. The wolf then lowered its head and, for the third time that night, caught the ass of Zelda's panties in its teeth and began to pull them back.

This time, however, Zelda reached both her arms forward and grabbed the gusset of her purple lace bikini panties and pulled them towards her, getting into a tug of war with the wolf over her underwear. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of this!" she shouted at the wolf, her legs flailing in the air. "Let. Go. Of. My. Panties!"

Zelda's shut her eyes and grit her teeth as she tried to pull her panties back up. But the wolf's grip was strong and her underwear refused to budge. Once again, the tight sensation returned to Zelda's groin causing her to moan softly. Without thinking, her left hand let go of her underwear and moved to her left breast, pinching the nipple between her index finger and thumb. She moaned louder this time and arched her back in pleasure as the sensation increased with each tug of her panties. The wolf moved forward to give an extra hard yank of her panties, exhaling its breath over Zelda's sensitive area.

Judging by her screams of frustrations, feeling the wolf's hot breath over snatch was the last straw for the princess of Hyrule.

" **I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!"** she shouted and plunged her left hand beneath her lace panties, fingering her pussy with her middle and ring finger.

Zelda's moans were loud and throaty, enough to turn a room full of young men into an impromptu steam bath. Her fingers danced inside of her, soaking them with her nectar as she thrust her hips against those magic fingers. She spread her legs even further, allowing her more access to herself. She licked her lips and panted like a bitch in heat, pleasuring herself to her heart's content.

Her right hand released its grip on her underwear and began to fondle her right breast. She then moved her right hand upwards to her mouth and began to suck on the digits softly. Zelda fingered her clit and mouth more intensely now, faster deeper and harder into herself. She thrust her hips more intensely as well, trying every method she could think of to increase the pleasure on finger-fucking herself.

Soon, her right hand abandoned her mouth and dove into her sopping wet pussy, making her moan even louder than before. She was so close now, she could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer. Then, in the heat of the moment, she removed her right hand reached down and inserted her middle finger into her ass. Zelda screamed in ecstasy, sounding like a victim from a slasher movie. She inserted her ring finger into her tight asshole, thrusting it as fast and as deep as she could.

Zelda threw her head back as she reached the point of no return and came all over her fingers.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes were half open and a _very_ satisfied smile rested on her face. Zelda looked down and saw she still had her legs pressed against her bare breasts. More surprisingly, however, her panties somehow hadn't ripped and rested just above her torn stockings. They were, unfortunately, still in the wolf's mouth. However, at this point, Zelda didn't care and she simply lowered her legs to her the ground and waited for the wolf to pull them off completely.

However, the wolf released Zelda's panties making them snap against her legs.

Zelda winced slightly. "Please stop snapping my underwear like it's a prostitutes bra strap…" she slurred. "Speaking of which…" She looked up to see her bra still hanging from the branch. She sighed, it seemed a shame to just leave it there. However, didn't even have the strength to wipe her nose let alone climb a tree. Instead, the wolf leaped upwards and caught her bra between its teeth. The wolf landed and placed the purple undergarments at Zelda's side.

Zelda blinked in confusion. "Um… thank you?" She and the wolf locked eyes. Zelda coughed and then put her bra back on. "I, um… Don't suppose you… know how to get to Castle Town?"

Without warning, sprinted off into the night.

Zelda sighed. "Right…"

Zelda removed her dress from the ground and put it back on. Behind the tree in a nearby bush, she found her boots. After slipping her feet into her boots, she resumed her stroll, hoping to find Hyrule Castle.

Or to run into the wolf again. Whichever came first.


End file.
